Raven Only Likes Tall Boys
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: It's quite obvious, isn't it? Why Raven prefers me over you." Beast Boy said through clenched teeth, "Tell me already, Cy! If you know the reason, then just spill it out!" Cyborg grinned, "The reason is simple: Raven only likes tall boys." Oneshot BBxRae


Raven Only Likes Tall Boys

A Teen Titan Fanfic Oneshot

**A/N:** Hello :) This is my first TT fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Have fun reading ;D

PS: I had to re-fix this chapter cuz there were a few grammer mistakes ;) Thanks to all those who reviewed, by the way! Really appreciated it XD

.x. Only Tall Boys .x.

"No."

"Rae, come on, _please_?"

"No."

"If you don't do it, I'll jump off a building and break my arm."

"No."

"You're heartless. Please! Just do this one itty-bitty thing for me!"

"No."

Beast Boy threw his hands up in exasperation, wanting to cry at the stubborn attitude of his team mate. He and Raven were sitting in the largely-spaced living room of Titans Tower, the giant TV monitor flashing the home screen of Super Monkey Bashing II, the video game. There was an option of 'two players' and, since Beast Boy had been playing by himself for the passed three hours and forty five minutes, he got fed up with the repetition and wanted Raven to play with him. Of course, the lavender-haired Goth denied his every request as she sat there aloofly reading a thick novel, 'Warriors of the Basilisk'.

The green changeling couldn't ask Robin to play with him; their leader was with Starfire, going out on what he claimed to be was an 'educational tour of the museum downtown', hence the reason why Beast Boy couldn't ask Starfire either. Cyborg was also out of the question as he spent his time in his garage, fine-tuning his 'baby', the T-car. Beast Boy had learned long ago not to interrupt the half-man, half-human teen titan whenever he was in one of his 'episodes' where he was fully engrossed with the metallic vehicle. Sometimes he thought that, to Cyborg, his T-car was his life. Literally.

So, by the process of elimination, there was only one person who could play with him: Raven.

Raven, the unsocial, stoic, monotonous half-breed that thought video games rotted your brains.

If Beast Boy succeeded in persuading her to play, it would no doubt be a sign for the end of the world.

Yet he tried; he tried very hard.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined, looking at her with those large, green eyes of his. "It's not as if it'll kill you if you play one round! That's all I'm asking!"

Raven gave him an annoyed glance, her eyes slightly narrowing. "I'm up to the part where the main character gets beaten up by their traitorous ex-lover. Interrupt me again and I will maim you myself. You won't need to jump off a building."

Usually, Raven would be in her room while she read. But she figured that it was a nice day today and it would be better spent if she spent her time where more light came through the windows. Although, she was beginning to regret that decision now with Beast Boy's constant pestering.

Beast Boy flinched away from her glare but was undeterred from his original task. "Fine! But if you won't play the video game with me, can you at least _talk_ to me or something? I'm bored out of my mind!"

"I thought you were having fun yelling at the TV monitor while you were playing," Raven replied sarcastically.

The changeling crossed his arms. "When I said talk, I didn't mean belittle me," he pouted. "How 'bout it, Rae? You're not doing anything, really, and it's a nice day outside. You wanna play Frisbee at the park or something?"

Unbeknownst to the Gothic teenager, it took Beast Boy quite a bit to say that. Inside, he was nervous, even though outwardly he said it as casually as it came. Why was he so nervous, you ask? Well, for one thing, if Raven _did_ accept his invitation (another sign for the end of the world), it would only be him, Beast Boy, and she, the dark beauty that he'd failed to catch, all alone in what would seem like a _date_. After all, there would be no Robin to keep an eye on them, no Starfire to interrupt their interactions and certainly no Cyborg to tease them. Just him and her, Beast Boy and Raven, and for some reason, the changeling got nervous at the prospect.

He liked her? Nah. He had a crush on her? Nah. He wanted to spend more time with her? Nah.

Of course not.

She wasn't his type, after all.

Beast Boy shouldn't have been nervous in the first place though. Just as he expected, Raven simply turned her attentions back to her book and replied with a steady, "No."

He frowned, oddly… offended. "Why not?" he inquired. "I mean, it's not like we'll be doing anything weird. We'll just go to the park and, I dunno, hang out or something." He fought off a blush. "You can even bring your book if you want! Let's just go to the park!" Warming up to the idea, the green changeling stood away from the sofa and shut off the video game and monitor. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Sensing his excitement, Raven glanced at him coolly. Why was he so enthusiastic? It was only a park. "You say I can bring my book?"

"… Yeah, I guess, but I'd prefer it if you didn't," Beast Boy complained. "I mean, if you're reading, what am _I_ supposed to do?"

Raven stood up calmly, her dark blue cloak just flittering above the ground. "Invite Cyborg," she said bluntly. "I'll get a headache if I just go with you."

Again Beast Boy felt offended. Frowning, the green changeling huffed and said, "Why do we need to bring Cyborg along? He's busy with his car anyway. It can be just you and me, Rae!"

It was only then that Raven began to get suspicious. Marking her page, she loosely held her book in her hand. "What are you up to?" she asked warily, glaring slightly. "This better not be one of your pranks, Beast Boy."

But he simply shook his head from side to side rapidly, wondering why he was acting so bold today. "I'm not up to anything!" he grinned, a goofy look in his eyes. "Please, Rae! Just go to the park with me! We can even get ice cream!"

He couldn't have said it anymore clearer.

He was asking her out.

_Beast Boy_ was asking _Raven_ out.

A date? Nah.

Raven's eyes narrowed and, without another moment's hesitation, she sat back on the sofa and opened up her book again. "I'm not going out with you," she declared with an air of finality.

Beast Boy's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Despite the fact that his cheeks were stained with a bright prink, he marched up in front of her and angrily yelled, "Why not?" It had taken him a lot of courage to do it, going out of his way to even make it seem like a casual, innocent suggestion, and Raven had turned it down cold and harsh. That was so not cool with him! "You even wanted Cyborg to come! Why can't it just be you and I? What does Cy have that I don't?"

Raven was surprised by Beast Boy's outburst. Usually, the green teen would leave her alone after a few biting remarks. But this time, with the glare in his emerald eyes, Raven knew that it was entirely different today. "Other than metallic body parts, an actual brain and a stomach that can handle real meat, there's nothing he has that you don't." She didn't mean to make it sound so harsh. It was just that Beast Boy's defying attitude was sparking her own, inner fire.

Looking slightly hurt but not wanting to fully express it, Beast Boy once again threw his hands up in the air. "You're impossible!" he growled, which was a surprise since that phrase always came out of _Raven's_ mouth, not his. Without telling her anything more, he turned and marched out of the living room, leaving a silent, regretting Gothic teen behind.

.x. Raven Only Likes .x.

Beast Boy was fuming as he marched through the halls of Titans Tower. _What is wrong with that girl? _he screamed in his mind. _Why does she want to go with Cyborg, but not me? What's the difference? Does she like Cy better or something?_ The thought oddly aroused his anger. He surprised himself though when he stopped in front of the door to Cyborg's garage. Breathing in a few, calming breaths, Beast Boy settled his rage and his hurt and softly knocked on the door. Who cared if he was interrupting the metal man? Beast Boy had a few questions to ask.

There was a grunt from the other side. The changeling took it as an invitation to enter. Slowly, he opened the door and treaded inside. Cyborg was playing with a spanner underneath his car. When Beast Boy entered, he pulled himself out, covered with slight grease and oil. Grinning, Cyborg said, "Hey, grass stain. What's up, man? You're not trying to get me to eat one of your tofu dishes again, are you?"

Beast Boy shook his head and sat cross-legged in front of him. There was a serious look in his eyes that Cyborg immediately recognized. He wiped most of the oil off of him with a white cloth and threw it near a bucket. Sitting in the same manner as Beast Boy, Cyborg said, "Alright. Spill all the beans, now."

The changeling sighed. "I don't get it," he began to whine. "I asked Raven to go to the park with me and she seemed fine with it when she thought that you were coming along. But when I said that it would only be me and her, she immediately rejected it. I mean, come on, what's up with that?"

Although Beast Boy didn't particularly want to tell Cyborg all of his secrets (since the half-man, half-human teen would end up blurting his secrets to the rest of the team anyway) Beast Boy didn't see any harm in telling him a _few_ things. He wanted answers and who better to give them to him but the metal man himself? Especially since it was all Cyborg's fault in the first place.

At least, that's what Beast Boy thought in his mind.

"And that bothers you… why?" the older teenager asked slowly, not comprehending.

"What do you mean, why it bothers me?" Beast Boy asked in irritation. "She was just _fine_ when she thought _you_ were coming. She was absolutely _not_ fine when she found out that only _I_ was coming. Can't you see the wrong-y-ness of that, Cy? You must be absolutely blind not to see it!"

Something clicked in Cyborg's head. "Ah… She hurt your pride, didn't she, ya little rascal?" the metal man grinned. "You were trying to ask her out on a D-A-T-E and she rejected you. Now you've got in your head that if it was I, the mighty Cyborg, who asked her on a D-A-T-E, she would've accepted it in no time flat."

Beast Boy's eyebrow ticked in annoyance as a vein popped inside his head. "That's not _exactly_ what I'm saying," he said slowly, giving it all he got not to lash out on his best friend. "I wouldn't say she'd accept _you_ just like that."

Cyborg chuckled, seeing right through him. The jealousy people had for one another simply amused him. "It's quite obvious, isn't it? Why Raven prefers me over you. It's really, really simple."

Although Beast Boy wanted to argue with him, that Raven did _not_ prefer Cyborg over him, the changeling said through clenched teeth, "Tell me already, Cy. If you know the reason, just spill it out!"

"The reason is simple," Cyborg explained calmly.

When he didn't continue, Beast Boy growled, "And that reason would be…?"

"Raven only likes tall boys."

…

When it clicked in his mind, Beast Boy wanted to lock himself inside his room and scream until Santa heard him. "WHAT?" he yelled, standing upright. "That _can't_ be the reason!"

It couldn't be… could it? Sure, Beast Boy was practically an inch shorter than Raven, but she wouldn't detest him just because of _that_… right? It was ridiculous! Raven didn't _do_ ridiculous! What did a person's height have to do with anything? Although Beast Boy himself wished he were taller, how could his shortness effect their relationship with one another? It was absurd!

But the more he thought about it, the more he was dismayed to find that what Cyborg said might actually be true. Raven was civil (most of the time) with Cyborg and Robin, who were, in fact, taller than she was. He, though, had to go through her demeaning remarks and cold comments almost every single day. Her hostile personality towards him was probably due to his annoying personality though and had nothing to do with his height. Still… Did Beast Boy's shortness stop any further advancements in his and Raven's relationship? Advancements that Beast Boy would probably kill to make? The thought disheartened him, since he could do nothing to change his height.

Or could he?

"Ah, BB, are you okay there? You've been staring at the wall for, like, fifteen minutes now…"

The sound of Cyborg's uneasy voice snapped Beast Boy out of his stupor. The green changeling grinned, much to the metal man's surprise, and he stood, walking towards the garage door again. "Thanks, Cy! If Raven _does_ only like tall boys, then I guess I just have to _make_ myself tall!"

The door was slammed shut, the sound of Beast Boy's cheerful whistling haunting Cyborg to the point of him shivering. Nevertheless, the half-man laughed. "Good luck, BB. You're gonna need it."

.x. She Only Likes .x.

Raven breathed out a long, calming sigh. After trying to read fruitlessly for an hour and a half, Raven finally summoned the courage to walk in front of Beast Boy's bedroom door in order to apologize. She wasn't so pig-headed that she wouldn't realize that she was the one in the wrong. She shouldn't have been so harsh on him, since he was only trying to be nice in his own, selfish way. He was only inviting her to the park with him. He didn't deserve to be so meanly put down.

With her hood up to cover her expression, Raven elegantly lifted her hand and softly knocked on his door. There was no answer. Raven knocked again. Still nothing. Was Beast Boy somewhere else in the Titans Tower? Raven didn't think so since she heard movement in his room. Who else was brave enough to venture in there besides Beast Boy himself?

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, her tone lacking emotion as per usual. "Beast Boy, I'm not going to ask you to come out. Just listen to what I have to say." She didn't ask for him to come out because, whenever she was mad at Beast Boy, she wouldn't _want_ to come out. How hypocritical would she be if she demanded that he heard her out face to face? "I apologize for what happened earlier." Raven sighed beneath her breath, unused to this type of situation. Usually, their roles were reversed. "I didn't mean what I said. You do have a brain and it doesn't matter if you're not made out of metal or if you're a vegetarian. You can be just a little annoying at times and I guess I say things that I don't really mean." The fact that her voice was lacking any sympathy or compassion didn't help to make the apology sound sincere. Still, it was rare that she apologized in the first place.

When nobody responded, Raven called, "Beast Boy?"

Then the door slid open, revealing the boy Raven was willingly apologizing to.

She was immediately regretting it now, though.

Beast Boy was as tall as the doorway, if not a little bit taller. He was standing on stilts, wearing a long pair of striped pants to cover it so that only the bottom pieces of wood could be seen. He was wearing a colourful Hawaiian T-shirt that looked too big for his size and on top of his green head was a large, black top hat. To help him balance were rowing oars, held in both of his hands.

Raven's expression remained emotionless.

"Heeeeyyyy, Rae," Beast Boy grinned, showing off his toothy fangs. "How do you like me now? I'm pretty tall, aren't I? Taller than you! Come on, you can say it. I'm H-O-T! Look at these long, lean legs! They go on forever, don't they? I'm, dare I say it, SEXY!"

Thank goodness for the hood that hid her expression. Something from down below exploded and an angered, confused shout was heard. Was that Cyborg?

When Raven didn't respond, Beast Boy looked down at her nervously, not used to this angle. "Hey, Raven?" he asked quietly. There was something about the dark aura that was thrashing around her that made him nervous. He gulped. "Raven, are you okay?"

"You are unbelievable," she finally spoke, her voice sharp and icy. "You truly are unbelievable, Beast Boy."

She then turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Rae, wait!" Beast Boy yelled. He went after her, stumbling on his stilts while doing so. He almost fell down a couple of times too. Despite his 'long legs', it seemed that he was going slower than usual. Finally giving up, Beast Boy abandoned the stilts and oars and took after Raven who was quickly retreating to her room. He had to stop himself from tripping on his long pantaloons by hiking them up. Before she could open her door, Beast Boy blocked her way, standing in front of it as his arms stretched out to stop her from entering. "Rae, what's wrong?"

She didn't speak for awhile, her lavender eyes hidden beneath the shadows of her hood. Just as Beast Boy was beginning to sweat, she looked up and gave him a deadly glare. "**Get out of my way**," she demanded, a hidden wrath in her deathly tone. "I'll send you to another dimension if you don't get lost."

But despite it, Beast Boy continued to stand between her and her bedroom door. "Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said. He carefully hid the sudden fear he had when seeing her narrowed eyes. Raven was, after all, quite scary at times. His plan to earn her affections backfired horribly.

"You **really** don't know what's wrong?" Raven asked angrily. "Are you **really** that dense?" Without waiting for him to answer, she continued harshly, "Here I was, thinking that you were sad and moping about, when you were actually goofing off like your normal self! I thought that I'd hurt you, that you took my words seriously. Didn't you hear my apology? Were you simply laughing behind that door? What kind of sick joke were you playing at?" Something else exploded from below and another curse was heard. They both ignored it. "I apologized to you even though you weren't effected by my words at all. You just kept on fooling around without a care in the world. If you really didn't mind what I said to you, then you shouldn't have made such a big deal about it and stormed out of the room like that. Or you could've made it known from the very start of my apology that you didn't need it. You could've saved me the trouble from apologizing to a moronic teen."

Throughout her rant, Beast Boy could only pick up on one thing. "You were worried that you'd hurt my feelings?"

Raven glared down at him harder. Oops. That was the wrong thing to say, Beast Boy. "Not anymore," she said coldly. "Now get out of the way before I really do maim you."

But stubbornly, Beast Boy didn't move. "I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I wasn't playing a joke on you, I swear, Rae. This," he pointed at his hat, "was just, uhh, something else entirely," he finished lamely. "Please, Raven, don't stay mad at me. I wasn't playing a prank on you!"

"My observations tell me otherwise," she growled.

Beast Boy shook his head, trying desperately to make things right. "Y-You didn't want to go out with me!" he finally blurted out. "You wanted to go out with Cyborg instead! I asked Cy why you'd want to go out with him but not with me, and he said it's because you only like tall boys! I couldn't grow an inch and a half in a day, so I had to do something that would make me _seem_ taller!"

Raven didn't know whether or not she should believe the words that came out of the green man's mouth. "Wearing metre-high stilts is going a little bit overboard, don't you think?"

Admittedly, Beast Boy had to agree. Maybe he _did_ go a little bit too far. Still, he was determined to make Raven forgive him. Nothing was going to stop him from doing so. "Please, Raven. I'm not kidding. I did all this because, well, I dunno…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to go to the park with you, okay?" He looked down, not wanting her to see the major blush that kissed his green cheeks.

Raven also looked down, not knowing what to say to him anymore. Her anger had dwindled due to the excuse he'd given her and all she wanted to ask him was 'why?'. She didn't ask that though. Asking would only delve much deeper into something she wasn't prepared for yet. Glancing up, she watched as the green titan fiddled with his hands in nervousness. She couldn't help but discreetly smile.

Did she think that Beast Boy was cute? Nah. Did she like him? Nah. Did she like the attention he was always giving her? Nah.

Of course not.

He was annoying, after all.

Yet Raven couldn't stop herself from reaching out to take the hat off Beast Boy's head. He looked at her in confusion, his large, emerald eyes attentive and curious, nervous yet excited. Raven pulled down her hood and set the top hat on her own head. "What are you waiting for?" she asked dully. "You said you wanted to go to the park, right? Well then, let's go. Bring your money too; you're going to treat me to that ice cream you promised."

A large grin broke out on Beast Boy's face and he resisted the urge to hug her. His eyes shone happily as he stood with his back straight, saluting her. "Sir yes sir!" He laughed joyously. "You won't regret this, Rae! You won't!" And just like that, he was running back to his room, preparing to change out of his ridiculous attire and go on his D-A-T-E with the mysterious, dark-haired Raven.

The Gothic girl only sighed and shook her head, watching as he disappeared around a corner. Yet she continued to smile, her lavender eyes oddly tender.

Something else exploded and another suffering cry was heard.

Cyborg had to be punished for telling Beast Boy such a horrible lie, the punishments mainly in the form of his precious tools exploding.

After all, who ever said that Raven only liked tall boys?

.x. End .x.

KazunaPikachu


End file.
